


Strawberries and Screwdrivers

by deansbrave



Series: Black Honey [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, and my buddy Ryan be getting into the nitty gritty of ocs, just random scenes and one shots that won't make it into the actual story, mildly altered canon, more stuff about Ren cause she's currently my fave oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: For better, or for worse, life always goes on
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Sarutobi Asuma/Original Female Character(s), Shiranui Genma/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Black Honey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Strawberries and Screwdrivers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> “Thanks to deansbrave for letting me use her characters to make my own little story, I wouldn’t have been able to write this without her complex and interesting OCs.” - tot2llyuntraceable (The author of this particular chapter)
> 
> “If you liked this check out to2llyuntraceable@ffnet.com for more of ya boi. Also, go read “Forget It - Revised” by deansbrave, it's the interesting shonen to this slice of life and I can’t recommend it higher.” - Keanu Reeves

The scent of ammonia mingled with the fruity cocktail flavors lined up behind the bar while the last few drunks babbled on in the corner of the bar. The musical act had long packed their bags, and Ren sipped a second whisky, trying to enjoy the quiet after a busy night. Based on the looks on Asuma and Hyuna, she was going to need another drink.

“So Kakashi has been in remarkably good spirits lately,” began Asuma. “ Care to tell us why Ren?”

Ren blushed and took a large swig of her liquor. “Maybe ‘cause he’s got a night off babysitting you in the field.” 

“No, I don’t think so,” said Asuma, stroking his beard as if in deep thought. “He’s been in good spirits for a few days now.”

Ren lay herself prostrate for Hyuna, who up to this point had been content to let Asuma and Ren talk. “Please Hyuna, you’re a functional adult. You’re mature enough not to stoop to his level.”

“Would you say Kakashi has been in a good mood since Saturday, Asuma?” said Hyuna, clearly suppressing a laugh. “Perhaps, after Saturday night?”

_Why do I even bother_ , thought Ren.

“Why yes, now that you mention it, I have noticed him in a good mood since Saturday night.” He gasped dramatically. “Wait, Ren, I saw him take you home. That can’t have anything to do with it, because you’ve always been such a prude-,”

“I didn’t do anything with Kakashi, alright? Look I was just grateful to him for helping me handle that... situation and the best way my drunk ass thought to tell him that was by kissing his cheek. There’s nothing more to to talk about,” said Ren, trying and failing to set her jaw.

She didn’t expect that to be believed, she knew of her reputation. Not that she cared or anything, there were no secrets or judgement between them, but for some reason it mattered this time.

When Asuma continued to snigger, she again turned pleadingly towards Hyuna, who examined her face for signs of deception. She sighed, her expression losing its mirth. “I think she’s telling the truth.”

To Ren’s delight, Asuma’s face fell. “Are you sure that’s all there is? I know he’s not a handsome devil like myself, but he’s got a good personality. He’s definitely not out of your league, Ren.”

“I’m sure, and its nothing against Kakashi.” said Ren, finally cracking a smile. A small part of that disappointment was genuinely for her sake.

It was funny how Asuma rooted for Ren in his own slightly backhanded way. She would have expected at least some uneasiness when it came to discussing Ren’s love life, but Asuma exactly how to talk about intimate details without making Ren uncomfortable. It was a skill learned a little too late, but it greased the wheels of their friendship.

She glanced back at Hyuna, ready to move onto another topic, but she noticed Hyuna remained sober, her arms crossed in frustration. Ren sighed. It was time for a lecture.

“Don’t worry about professional courtesy Hyuna, just give it to me straight.”

“You’re not gonna like this, but I think you should stay away from Kakashi,” said Hyuna.

Ren snorted. “Over a kiss on the cheek? You guys thought I went home with him and were joking about it but a kiss on the cheek and now you’re suddenly uptight?”

“Yeah Hyuna,” Asuma chimed in. “Isn’t sex just a little bit more intimate?”

Hyuna refused to budge. “Every kiss has meaning, even if the kisser doesn’t intend it. And a kiss on the cheek can be a greater sign of love than a one night stand.”

Ren chuckled. “See, this is why you don’t date anyone. You’re too much of a prude.”

“Ah yes, the one who just had a breakdown over an ex is the one who feels qualified to give relationship advice,” snapped Hyuna, her silvery voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Asuma had the nerve to smile. “Ouch, Hyuna, leave some of that acid for the alcohol.”

_God, she really doesn’t hold back when she thinks she’s right._

Hyuna clearly noticed Ren’s morose expression, because she had the decency to look ashamed before continuing. 

“Ren, you aren’t in a place to date right now and you know it. Don’t give somebody else the wrong idea.”

Ren didn’t respond to that took a slow sip of her drink, letting the momentarily charged atmosphere cool. 

Asuma, meanwhile, jumped into the conversation. 

“I don’t understand your logic Hyuna. You don’t like Ren kissing Kakashi on the cheek because you’re afraid Kakashi might get the wrong idea about Ren having feelings for him. But isn’t sex way more, uh, demonstrative of romance?” 

“For Kakashi, this is undoubtedly true. For Ren, not so much, and therein lies the problem.”

Asuma looked over at Ren for confirmation, and she could only shrug. Sex was fun, and definitely didn’t need to be complicated with emotions. And the last person she had been involved with was fucking Genma.

“Ok, so Ren agrees that sex doesn’t have to mean anything. But what does it matter if Kakashi is the one who is interpreting the situation, and he sees romance where there isn’t?” asked Asuma.

“Because Ren also sees romance. If she didn’t she would have fucked him.” said Hyuna, matter of factly.

Ren blushed. “I don’t fuck every guy I meet!”

“I know, but you would have fucked Kakashi,” said Hyuna. “Asuma agrees, look at the poor guy.”

Asuma was no longer looking at either of them, instead choosing to stare directly at the bar. Ren had to hand it to Hyuna, she hadn’t seen him so uncomfortable since he was rejected by Anko.

“Well?” asked Ren, bemused.

He muttered, barely audibly, “I... see Hyuna’s point.”

Ren smiled evilly. “Alright, genius, explain. And be careful how you do it.”

“Well, consider the circumstances,” he said sheepishly. “You have a habit of dealing with emotional stress by... finding an outlet. Along comes tall, light, and handsome on the same night you fight with Genma, and he’s right there to comfort you. If I’m being totally honest, there might as well have been spotlights over your pussy.”

Ren smacked Asuma upside the head. The joker didn’t even try.

“Ow, Ren I’m just telling it like it is. Why does Hyuna get to be blunt?” asked Asuma, rubbing his temples.

“Because if Hyuna wasn’t the way she is, this bar would have collapsed in on itself. You don’t have an excuse,” said Ren, accepting a fist bump from her bartender. “Anyway, Kakashi is a nice person but he just isn’t my type. I just didn’t want to have sex with him, end of discussion.”

“Or you felt sparks and you didn’t want to ruin it for the future by hitting and quitting,” drawled Hyuna, knowing look on her face.

Ren was starting to get genuinely annoyed, now. “Hyuna, I swear to god if you don’t stop, I’m going to water down my own liquor and force you to serve it for a whole night.”

Suddenly, one of the drunks slurred from his booth, “Please Mrs. Hyuuuna, it ain’t worth it t’fight.”

“Yeaahh, can’t we all just get along?” called another.

“There’s nothing to worry about, boys,” said Hyuna, flatly. “She’s only joking, you keg stand gremlins.” 

Ren sighed. “So let’s say, for argument, that a friendly kiss on the cheek somehow means more to me than literal sex because sex means nothing. And let’s also say that Kakashi misinterprets that, and asks me out. I say no, it was just a friendly kiss, and he moves on. So, what’s the big deal here?”

“Because clearly you both felt sparks, even if you didn’t mean to.” said Hyuna, softening. She squeezed Ren’s arm. “I’m only saying this because I care about you, and I don’t want you to get hurt. Meaningless sex is fine, you’re an adult. But Kakashi is hoping for things from you that you aren’t yet able to give, and I’m afraid if he asks you, you won’t be able to say no.”

Ren ripped her arm back, and glared at her, feeling her cheeks get warm. Hyuna looked confused, clearly not expecting that reaction, but Ren pressed on any way. “This is stupid. I don’t care how much you think you can read into my love life, and how much Kakashi misinterpreted the situation. A friendly kiss is a friendly kiss and if the other person feels sparks that's on the-,”

“Ugh, you’re so stubborn!” said Hyuna, exasperated, and grabbed a fistful of Ren’s top, roughly dragged Ren over the top of the bar, and kissed her. Ren’s lips, at first static, began to kiss back out of shock, shock that only increased when Hyuna deepened the kiss. 

Hyuna has her tongue in my mouth. Hyuna. 

Her eyes, wide open, could barely process the sight before her. Ren was almost intimidated by this woman, her confidence, her smooth honey blond hair, the thing she was doing with her tongue. She tasted like citrus...

Hyuna pulled back leaving Ren gasping at air, no doubt looking like she’d been backhanded with a cinder block. A few old drunks hooted and hollered from their booths and Asuma’s mouth had fully dropped. 

It was so absurd, all Ren could do was laugh. “You wanna explain what the hell that was?”

“Why did you feel something? I only wanted to help you as a friend.” asked Hyuna, cocking her head in mock confusion.

Ren could scarcely believe her ears. “Of course, I did dammit, how could you not if you’re gonna kiss me like that?”

Hyuna didn’t bother to respond, instead calling out to the patrons, “Shows over boys, bar’s closin’ up. Asuma that means you too, honey.”

Asuma only nodded, walking out silently with the rest of the customers, all of whom were much warmer in their goodbyes.

And as Ren poured herself a third glass of whisky, staring at Hyuna mindlessly wipe down tables, she only had one thought.

_God she doesn’t hold back when she’s right._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Remember to kiss the homies goodnight :)


End file.
